Amethyst Ocean Tide
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Who does he love, though? Kami, I need to know. If Ryou’s going to find a new love, I want that person to take good care of Ryou because he’s the best thing someone can deserve. :::Heartshipping, Ryou/Yuugi:::


(( Amethyst Ocean Tide ))

A/n: Hmm...songfics are fun to write. I think it's easier than multi-chapters. Well, for me, at least. I'm not exactly sure why...Hey, at least this one's not as angsty as the other ones. It's still angst, though. Angst is so fun to write. Probably because I'm full of it. ^_=

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is Takahashi Kazuki's and "Drop in the Ocean" is property of Michelle Branch.

Pairings: Ryou/Yuugi, mention of Bakura/Yami, Anzu/Shizuka, Mariku/Malik, past Malik/Ryou

-- Lyrics -- 

_Emphasis_ 

"Speech" 

*Thoughts*

----------------

Yuugi walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stumbled into the kitchen, where some voices were laughing. He paused when he realized it was Yami and Bakura. But he quietly took out some cereal and poured it into a bowl, quickly adding the milk in. He set the bowl on the dinner table and proceeded to eat with his special spoon. He tried his best to not make any noise.

((Note: He's late sleeper, all right? That's why he's eating breakfast in the afternoon. Just wanted to clarify that.))

These days, he hadn't felt like being around Yami and his new lover. They were always happy, lovey-dovey, and intimate. It made himself feel lonely, depressed, and unimportant. He was happy that Yami had found someone he loved, but he couldn't help to think that Bakura had taken Yami away from him.

*But I don't hate Bakura or anything. I just...I'm just lonely.* he thought. He sighed. When he finished the cereal, he set the bowl and spoon in the sink and tiptoed upstairs to his room.

He changed into his usual outfit and looked in the mirror at his reflection. He let out a small sigh. He tried his best to get a date…but nobody wanted to date a freshman that was a feet shorter than them. Sure, the girls all cooed when they saw him, but he didn't like girls! Demo… no guy would go out with him. His yami…yes. Him, Mutoh Yuugi…no.

*Maybe it's just a sign that I should give up completely…* He continued to stare at his reflection with hollow eyes. He had thought that Anzu had liked him for a while…but she was with Shizuka now. There was nobody for him…

Nobody to love him.

There was one that he loved, however.

*No…I can't think about him. He's already with…with…Malik.* He brushed a golden bang out of his eyes. He stood up and quickly went out of the house. He needed to do some thinking…

-- Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise --

He wandered around the streets for a few minutes and suddenly found himself on Ryou's doorstep. He stared at the white door with blank eyes for a few moments, then decided to ring the bell. Ryou had told him that he would be home this weekend. When there was no reply, he rang it again. After five minutes of ringing the bell, he walked to the back door and luckily, it was unlocked. He carefully stepped in.

"Ryou-kun?" He sighed inwardly. He would've loved to call Ryou 'Ryou-chan', but his silver haired friend would probably freak. There was no answer. "Ryou?" He wandered to Ryou's room, curious as to why there was no reply to his calls. He knew that if Ryou was busy with Malik, the two would've locked the back door. So what was going on?

He found the door to Ryou's room closed. He knocked softly. "Ryou-kun?"

There was a sniffle and then, "Yuugi? Is that you?"

"Hai. May I come in?"

"Iie." came the muffled reply. Yuugi stopped. There was a sigh from inside the room. "Hai…" He walked into the room, gasping when he saw Ryou sitting on his small bed, eyes red from crying. He still gave occasional sniffles.

"Ryou-kun? What's wrong?!?" Yuugi exclaimed, shocked. He ran to the bed, hurriedly sitting by Ryou.

"…"

"Ryou, tell me what's wrong!"

"Yuugi…Ma-Malik b-b-broke u-up w-w-with m-m-me…" he let out a dry sob and reached for the box of tissue on his desk. He wiped his eyes.

*Malik broke up with him! He's free! I have a chance…but it's not for me to decide whether he loves me or not. Baka, Yuugi. Comfort him! He's heartbroken.*

-- Love led me to you

And love opened my eyes --

Yuugi shyly wrapped his arms around Ryou. He patted his taller friend on the back. "It's okay, Ryou…calm down…" Ryou wrapped his arms around Yuugi and buried his head in Yuugi's neck. Yuugi turned bright pink at the contact they were making. Fortunately, Ryou couldn't see his red face.

"What happened, Ryou? I thought the two of you were so happy together." he asked kindly. Ryou took a breath and Yuugi froze when he felt the soft, calm breath on his flesh. It was too good to be true…

"He knew that we had to part our ways because we weren't meant to be. He said that we both loved another and we wouldn't be being true to ourselves if we just pretended to love each other. He said…

'It isn't right, Ryou. Love isn't something that should be faked. We should be with the ones that we secretly love…not together. Gomenasai, Ryou. But I hope you understand. I want anything but to hurt you, and I hope that you will forgive me and that we can still be friends.'

Then I asked him who he loved. He said…Mariku." Ryou's voice weakened. Yuugi widened his eyes at the revelation. Ryou found his strength again. "And I could tell, even when he said 'My yami' that there was much more love in his eyes, his voice…than when he was with me. I knew he was right, Yuugi. But…I don't want to believe it. I mean, I don't even know who I secretly love. How am I supposed to find true love…if I don't even know where to start?"

*He doesn't know how close true love is…Demo, that's from my point of view. Who does he love, though? Kami, I need to know. If Ryou's going to find a new love, I want that person to take good care of Ryou because he's the best thing someone can deserve.*

"I will help you, Ryou-kun…" he whispered softly. Ryou let go of his friend and looked into those beautiful violet eyes.

"Would you really do that for me, Yuugi?!?"

"Hai…"

"Arigatou. Do you want to stay over for dinner? I can cook." He offered. Yuugi smiled and as he nodded, his blonde bangs shaking and making him look more adorable than he already did. Seeing that vision made Ryou feel a wave of emotions flood into him. He almost shivered.

*He looks so cute right now…* the pale haired hikari thought. His eyes widened. *W-What did I just think?* He slapped himself mentally. *Don't think about Yuugi like that, Ryou. He probably already loves someone else anyway. Don't think about the impossible!*

-- And I was drifting away

Like a drop in the ocean --

Yuugi cocked his head to the side. "Ryou? Uhh, Ryou?" he asked curiously. Ryou snapped out of his trance and managed to smile at his friend.

"Hai, Yuugi? Would you like to help me cook? Sometimes, I get quite lonely in the house alone…my yami is always with yours now."

"Of course, Ryou! I'd love to." And with that, the short freshman grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. The two stood in the middle of it. Yuugi blinked up at Ryou. "So, what are we going to cook?"

***

Ryou and Yuugi were seated at the small dinner table, enjoying each other and the meal they had made together. They were laughing about something Yuugi had told the other about Jounouchi.

Yuugi was having fun. He rarely had time alone with his secret crush…just the two of them. Ryou was acting cheerful again, and that made Yuugi glad. He loved the way Ryou smiled and how his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

-- And now I realize that

Nothing has been as beautiful --

"So, Ryou. Did you hear about how Anzu and Shizuka-chan got together?" Yuugi asked. Ryou shook his head.

"No, I didn't. How did they?"

Yuugi grinned. "Mariku tripped Anzu and she almost fell, but was caught by Shizuka-chan. Demo the two kissed, but on accident. Then they stared at each other for a few seconds and started making out. I think that most of our minds were scarred that day. Especially Jounouchi's." They both broke into laughter.

Yuugi took a breath. "Ryou, have you ever loved anyone? Other than Malik, I mean?" he asked.

"Iie…Never. Now that I think about it, I don't think that ever I loved Malik. I mean, I _did_ love him, but not as much as one should love his koi. Yuugi…I don't think I've ever loved anyone truly before." He looked into the other's amethyst eyes. "Do you know what I mean?"

Yuugi slowly nodded. "Hai, Ryou. I do."

*He's never loved anyone…that's a good sign! Maybe he can love me after all…Maybe his breakup with Malik was supposed to happen. Maybe…maybe we were meant to be. Maybe…maybe I should stop saying maybe…* Yuugi thought to himself, not aware of how Ryou was looking at him. He excused himself for a second.

"I'll be right back, Ryou." He said. Ryou nodded and his eyes seemed to follow Yuugi as the smaller boy walked out of the kitchen and to the bathroom.

It wasn't until much later that he realized that he was staring.

-- As when I saw Heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes --

When Yuugi entered the kitchen once more, he found the table cleaned and the room empty. Puzzled, he walked around the seemingly empty house until he went back to the kitchen and found a note on the dinner table that wasn't there before.

It was written with blood red ink and in a curvy script. He read it aloud. "Dearest Yuugi. I've got you. You've fallen for my trap. I have taken your beloved Ryou…his whereabouts are unknown to anyone besides me at the moment. You bring yourself to the park and stand by the third tree from the seesaw and maybe I'll return him…Of course, you might find yourself in some trouble. Have fun!" 

His eyes widened in horror. "Ryou! Oh, Ryou…what have I done? And there's no signature…I have no idea where he is…But there's no doubt in what I have to do next. I have to go rescue him…Onegai, Ryou-chan! Please be okay!" He grabbed the note and quickly ran out the door and to the park.

***

He counted the trees and stood next to the third one, following the instructions exactly. He shivered nervously, having forgotten to grab his jacket. The note was clenched in his right fist and his eyes were clouded with worry. 

And that was when the rain started to fall.

The bloody ink slowly began to drip off and the paper became soggy. Yuugi began to shake violently as the raindrops fell heavily. But he wouldn't give up. He _had_ to get his crush back. There was no way he was going to lose his only love…especially before he confessed!

A cry came from the distance. A cry for help. Yuugi's head whipped around and without another thought, he ran in the direction of the noise. It led him to a dark alley in the middle of town. But it was what he saw that made him gasp.

There was a tall, scary looking man standing before the right wall and choking a poor boy against it. The boy writhed and tried to breathe, but the man's grip was too tight. Then the man took out a sharp dagger.

But another boy tackling him over with amazing strength stopped him. The man stood up, looking just about ready to strangle Yuugi. 

-- And every time I drift away

I lose myself in you --

/ Yami!! / Yuugi called desperately, backing up in fear. Yami was quick to respond.

// Hikari? Is something wrong? //

/ Help! /

// …? Aibou? //

But Yuugi had cut off the connection, startled by being tackled to the ground with brutal strength.

"Aha! It worked. I got the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City champion to come here. And all it took was a little bait…Hehe. Imagine how much ransom I could earn for him." The man chortled.

"Get away from him, mortal."

Both Yuugi and the man turned to the speaker. It was Yami, with Bakura right next to him. Yuugi collapsed to the ground, but the man now started to walk toward the pharaoh with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you _dare_ go near him without my permission!" Bakura yelled. He took out a knife and the thief's Sennen Ring glowed as he released his Shadow Powers.

Yuugi blinked as wind blew into the alley. A lone knife fell to the floor. Bakura frowned. "Waste of a damn knife." He kicked it to the corner.

/ Yami? What happened to that man? /

Yami sighed. // Bakura banished him into that knife. // Yuugi's eyes widened as he realized what the former pharaoh had just said.

The victim of almost-suffocation on the floor moaned softly. Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Long silver hair, pale skin…

Ryou.

Yuugi ran to him, picking his crush up into his arms and cradling him gently. "Ryou?" he whispered fearfully. "Ryou-kun? Ryou, please wake up. Onegai…"

-- And now I see I can be me

In everything I do --

Yami made a move toward the pair but was stopped by his lover. Bakura shook his head. "Leave them alone." He instructed softly. "Ryou's okay. His mind link is still intact. Yuugi will take good care of him." Yami looked hesitant, but Bakura nodded assuringly. "Those two deserve to have some time together. Alone."

At that, Yami smiled. He knew how much his light loved his lover's. He took one last look at the two hikaris, nodding too. The former ruler leaned into Bakura's arms and the two vanished.

Yuugi looked down at his secret love, the worry in his eyes growing by the second. A tear slipped out of his large violet eyes. *Is he ever going to wake up? Oh, Ryou…* Yuugi sniffed. Then for no reason he could place, he leaned down at pressed his lips softly to the other's.

Ryou stiffened, but relaxed and began to respond, slipping his tongue into Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't let go. Ryou's brown eyes opened slowly and Yuugi quickly let go, blushing light pink. He began to apologize rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean—I don't know what got into me—just…Don't hate me, Ryou! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The corners of Ryou's mouth turned into a slight smile. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck gently and pulled himself up. He shook his head. "It's all right, Yuugi. I don't mind…In fact, I liked it."

"Y-you did?"

Ryou grinned and kissed Yuugi, this time the kiss actually meaning something.

Something special.

It meant love.

-- 'Cause I was feeling as small

As a drop in the ocean

And now I realize that --

The two let go, gasping for their breaths. "Ryou…" Yuugi said softly and with awe. He twirled a strand of silvery hair idly. "I love you." Ryou's smile, if it was possible, widened even more.

"I know, Yuugi. And I think…no, I know. You are the one I secretly love. You're the one that Malik was talking about." His almond eyes glimmered with happiness. "I love you, Yuugi. And thank you for being patient with me…It must have been so hurtful to see me with Malik all the time. I'm sorry."

Yuugi held the other hikari closer to him. He shook his head. "No. Don't be. It's not your fault. It's not Malik's fault either. It's just the way that love works."

*I have found my true love…And this afternoon, I was so upset. How is it like this? Love, I mean. It all happens so fast. Malik breaking up with Ryou…me comforting Ryou…and now…

It's like we've always loved each other. Not that I'm complaining. It's a good feeling. The other, other half of me is filled. The part that isn't me, wasn't Yami…it was Ryou. The crush I've had ever since…well, I've always liked him. Even more than Miho did. And she liked him a lot.*

"Let's go home, Yuugi." Ryou said softly. Yuugi nodded.

"Let's."

-- Nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw Heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes --

***

Ryou traveled along the path to the park, lost in thought. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he looked at the ground dazedly. Malik had called and told him that he wanted to talk. Yuugi had understood and told him that he would be at the Kame Game Corner.

Ryou smiled. That was one of the things that he loved about Yuugi. He was so understanding. Another guy may have been suspicious and not let him go. But not Yuugi. Somehow…he just understood what Ryou needed. And that was a rare quality in a lover.

From a few yards away, Malik watched as his ex-lover came nearer, lost in thought. He smiled and gripped his Sennen Rod protectively. The phantasm of Mariku appeared beside him, but only Malik saw him.

// Ryou? // the psychotic yami questioned curiously. Malik nodded.

/ Hai. I want to know if he's okay…I think I really hurt him this morning. He was crying when he told me to leave him alone… /

// The kid looks kind of depressed. //

Malik looked down in shame. / Yeah… / He saw Ryou only a few feet away from him, but the pale hikari didn't see him.

"Ryou!" Malik called. Ryou looked up, blinking twice. Mariku quickly disappeared.

"Hi, Malik…-kun."

-- Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise --

Malik nodded, patting the seat on the park bench beside him. Ryou sat down, smiling slightly. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, though the answer was obvious. The Egyptian boy nodded, suddenly looking solemn.

"I just wanted to ask…Are you okay, Ryou?" he questioned softly. Ryou stared at Malik for a few seconds in confusion. He tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"I feel really bad for leaving you…" Malik said guiltily, looking down in sadness. Ryou put his pale hand on the other's tanned on. He shook his head.

"Don't. I'm okay." He smiled. "And I found the one that you were talking about."

Malik's lavender eyes lit up in happiness for his friend. "You did?" Ryou nodded.

"Yuugi."

Malik grinned. / Yami, you owe me! / Mariku grumbled.

// Fine, fine. //

"I'm happy for you, Ryou." He said, now reassured that the other was okay. Ryou nodded happily.

"Thanks, Malik."

-- And I was drifting away

Like a drop in the ocean 

And now I've realized that

Nothing has been as beautiful --

***

Yuugi rested peacefully in his soul room. He stared at the room around him. It had…changed. Toys still littered the floor and there was still the bed and desk. But the walls. They had changed. Or at least one of them had.

His walls illustrated the important people in his life right now. The north wall, the one that the desk and bed were propped up against, had a painting of Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda painted right on the wall. The west wall had one of Sugoroku and his mother. The east wall featured Yami, his dark half.

The south wall used to be white, just waiting to be filled up. But now…

It had a picture of Ryou on it. He looked beautiful with snow-white hair, pale skin, shimmering almond eyes—and his usual turquoise jacket, striped shirt, and light colored jeans. And of course, his gold Sennen Ring that glowed lightly. There was a small smile on his face. Yuugi smiled at the picture. He loved it.

That portrait of his love would be on that wall of his soul room forever. Because Yuugi would always love Ryou and Ryou would always be important to him.

-- As when I saw Heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes --

Nothing would ever break their eternal love.

----------------

A/n: Longest one of its kind that I've ever written. I hope you liked. Or it would've all been for nothing. -_-;; Oh well. It was fun writing it. I think. Anyway, review and leave your comments.

Arigatou, minna-san.

-- One of the only Heartshippers,

__

Amphitrite.


End file.
